


5 times Zayn and Niall acted like they were boyfriends [and the eternity after that they actually were]

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to forget that the person you love isn't yours, especially when you're as far gone as Niall and Zayn are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Zayn and Niall acted like they were boyfriends [and the eternity after that they actually were]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to peanutziall for encouraging me on this one! You should definitely go read her stuff, it's amazing, really. :)

1\. "Best song ever... It was the best song ever," One Direction finished their amazing performance at the TCA's. Zayn eyed the beaming faces of his bandmates while he felt the adrenaline rush through his own blood. The stage lowered and they disappeared from the crowd's view. Without really giving it any thought, Zayn picked Niall up bridal style -literally swept him off of his feet- and started peppering the Irishman's entire face in sweet, quick kisses. After giving Niall what must've been a hundred pecks, Zayn took to giving the boy butterfly kisses, which were, quite frankly, not the only butterflies Niall felt. The older boy couldn't help but stare at the beauty in his arms as said beauty turned beet-red, with a shy smile playing on his lips. Zayn showed no intentions to let Niall go and Niall made no attempts to get back on his feet, so Louis cleared his throat and said: "Well, we'll leave you lovebirds to it," a shit-eating grin plastered on his face as he walked out.  
☼☾  
2\. Even though the boys' days off were rare, they practically always spent them together. That particular day, they had decided to hold a Lord of the Rings marathon in Louis' flat. Because couches were -in Louis' words- "bo-ring", they layed some mattresses on the living room floor and dumped a whole bunch of pillows and blankets on top of them. Somewhere halfway the first movie, Zayn found himself resting his head on Niall's chest and succumbing to sleep. Somewhere at the end of the second movie, Niall found himself petting the sleeping boy's soft, pitch-black hair. Somewhere halfway the second movie the two boys found themselves listening to each other's breaths, legs tangled and noses touching, only to open their eyes and stare deep into each other's souls somewhere at the end of the third movie.  
☼☾  
3\. The boys of One Direction had a reputation for squeezing themselves on way too small couches, so often one of them had to sit on the arm rest. It happened to be that, during an interview with some British magazine -they didn't really know or care which-, Niall was the unfortunate one. But before the interview could even start, Zayn pulled Niall off of the uncomfortable arm rest and onto his cozy lap. Niall flushed and Zayn giggled. The rest of the interview was spent with Zayn sneakily pressing his lips to Niall's back and squeezing his perfect thighs, and Niall trying to focus on what the interviewer was saying and biting his bottom lip to hide the giddiness, both feeling the butterflies rush through their stomach at one hundred miles per hour.  
☼☾  
4\. If there was one thing this band was not, it was a bunch of diva's. So, when they had to share hotel rooms they never made a fuss about it. Usually, Louis and Harry would pair up, as would Niall and Zayn, leaving Liam a room to himself. After a long day and a satisfying, yet exhausting conert, Zayn and Niall hastily shrugged off their shoes and dove into their shared King-size bed. Niall wrapped his arms firmly around the older boy's chest and dozed off immediately. Zayn wasn't too far from sleep himself, when he realized they were both still fully dressed. Cautiously, Zayn slipped Niall's jeans down his legs -mentally thanking the blonde boy for wearing such a saggy pair. After having undone Niall's button-up shirt and hoisting him out of it, Zayn shrugged off his own clothes and cuddled up to the sleeping boy once again, releasing a sigh of contentment.

When Niall woke up the next morning, he rolled over to find Zayn sitting up against the headboard, grinning down at him, with Niall's arms still wrapped around Zayn's bare torso. Blushing, the younger boy sat up, spotting a breakfast tray standing by the bed. ''Aw, you ordered that for me?!'' Niall exclaimed. Zayn nodded, biting his lip bashfully. "Thanks, Zaynie," Niall pressed a kiss to Zayn's temple and they ate their breakfast in silence, basking in each other's company.  
☼☾  
5\. Zayn had been snappy all day. At breakfast, he hadn't particularly been a sunshine and left the boys astounded by his remarks. During their radio interview later on, he often had to bite his tongue to hold back a sarcastic comment and he went straight to bed once they got back to Niall's apartment (Niall would never let Zayn be alone when he was in a bad mood), not wanting to do any more damage. Of course, Niall came to lie next to him, invited Zayn to put his head on the younger boy's lap and started stroking his hair gently. "What's wrong?" he asked cautiously. "Nothing," Zayn huffed, but Niall wouldn't buy it:"Zee, I know when something's wrong and something's clearly bothering you," he stated.  
Yes, something had been bothering Zayn, something he could absolutely not control, which made him even more pissed. The boy had realised he was head over heels in love with his best friend. He knew it was wrong, dangerous and selfish but when said best friend touched him, he felt hummingbirds flutter in his chest and his knees wobbled. So he couldn't exactly talk to Niall about it, could he? "'m tired, don't wanna talk about it right now," Zayn chose the easy way out. So Niall decided to help Zayn loosen up and relax. "Be right back," he said and stood up to rummage around in his bathroom. When the Irish boy came back, he found his best friend/stupid crush/love of his life -call it whatever you want- half asleep. Niall put the bottle of massage oil on his night stand and lifted Zayn's arms up to pull his shirt over his head. Then, flipping Zayn onto his tummy, he poured some of the sweetly-scented liquid onto his hands and warmed it up. Slowly, he started working from Zayn's neck to his lower back, smoothing out the knots as he went and earning content, sleepy sighs from the older boy. When Niall felt most of Zayn's tension had been relieved (little did he know this tension was caused by /himself/), he kissed his forehead, whispered a sleep tight and allowed himself to doze off, listening to the steady breathing of the love of his life.  
☼☾  
They weren't sure how it happened, but sometime in the next morning, Zayn had leaned up to kiss Niall on the cheek, Niall had turned his head and before they knew it they were kissing each other vividly. After Niall pulled back and shyly confessed his feelings towards Zayn, Zayn's heart stopped beating, out of pure relief, and he admitted he felt the same way. Unsure, the blonde boy asked:"So, what are we?" "Uh.. 'm not sure, would you like uhm want to be my boyfriend?" Zayn mumbled, scratching the back of his neck and blushing like a madman. "Fuck yes," Niall blurted out and went in for another passionate kiss. What felt like only a second later, they were interrupted by cheering and Louis yelling:" For god's sake, what took you two so long?!" Chuckling, Zayn muttered something about never giving Louis their spare key again, but he was interrupted by Niall pressing one more kiss to his lips:"Just because I can now," he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my second oneshot, yay! Please leave any criticism or remarks in the comments, thanks. :)


End file.
